


Life Class

by bisexual-sickboy (LongAway)



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But not in a sexual way - Freeform, Descriptions of Nudity, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongAway/pseuds/bisexual-sickboy
Summary: Freddie forces Roger to join him to a life drawing class and the model catches Roger’s interest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Roger is using gender neutral pronouns in this, if this bothers you, please just ignore and don’t read!
> 
> This was meant to be a one-shot but I kind of want to make this into a small series, I’m thinking maybe three chapters or so.
> 
> And of course: I don’t mean to offend any of the members of Queen with this, it’s just some fun for myself, so DO NOT share this with any of the members of the band or the borhap cast!!!!! (Not that I think it has to be said, I just want to clarify)

Roger had no idea how this had happened. How they’d let themself be persuaded into this. But here they was, sitting next to Freddie in a fucking life drawing class. Roger couldn’t draw even if their life depended on it and now they were supposed to draw someone naked. 

They sighed and turned to Freddie, who was setting up his pencils and papers. Freddie turned to them. ”Oh, get that terrified look off your face, dear! You promised to come and I think you will like it once you start” He smiled and leaned a little closer to Roger. ”Plus, the model is really fit, I think he’s just your type” he added with a smirk and a small wink, before turning back to arranging his things on his desk. 

Roger gaped at their friend. How was this supposed to make them feel better? If anything it increased the sheer panic they already felt. 

Roger took a deep breath. They’d promised to do this. Promised to join Freddie to one life drawing class, and if the model happened to be hot, well, at least they had something other than their terrible drawing skills to focus on.

They sighed and clinked their pencil against the small stack of paper on the desk, waiting for the minutes before the damned class would start to go by.

When Freddie and Roger had arrived, the room had already been half-full but there had been no problem for them to find a good seat, slightly to the left from where the model were to stand. Now the last few seats were quickly filling up with people arriving out of breath, clearly having run there to get a seat last minute. 

Roger reached into their pocket for their phone to check the time. The class was due to start any second now, and as if on cue, the second they'd stuffed their phone back into the pocket, an elderly man dressed in a corduroy jacket carrying a stack of papers, clearly the professor, rushed into the room. He quickly greeted the class and started explaining today’s assignment, but Roger payed no mind to his words. How could they? Behind the professor (was that even the right term for the man? Maybe instructor was better? Or tutor?) the most gorgeous man Roger had ever laid eyes on walked in. His face was kind and angular, with expressive eyes and a mane of soft curls that framed his face almost angelic. The man moved gracefully with long slender legs and a thin body, and as if that wasn’t enough to set Roger’s entire existence on fire, he was clad in nothing but an emerald silk robe and grey fuzzy socks. 

Before Roger could stop themself they gasped lightly, earning them a jab in the ribs and a snicker from Freddie, which was all that was needed to snap them from their trance and back to the harsh reality.

”Told you” Freddie mumbled, not looking up from where he mindlessly doodled on a piece of paper. 

”Mate, you told me nothing. You said really fit, not sent from the lord himself to bless my entire existence” they wheezed back, hoping no-one else in the room paid the two any attention. 

At this Freddie chuckled and told them to just snap out of it and pay attention, so Roger turned their eyes from the man to the professor.   
”Today we’re going to work with trying to catch movements. We’re going to do some very quick positions, so don’t spend time on details, just try to get the pose and proportions correct, so you get an understanding of how the body moves” the professor explained.

To Roger it all sounded like a lot of gibberish. They sighed and assembled their papers, getting ready for the first pose, as the model stood up on the podium in the middle of the room. 

”Okay, so to start we’re going to do a few one minute poses, to get warmed up, and then we’ll do a few two-minutes ones and then a longer one after the break” The professor continued, moving to stand behind the class, rather than in front of them. 

”Ready when you are Brian” he then said to the model, who just nodded in response. 

So his name is Brian, Roger thought with a smile. Now the gorgeous face also had a name. 

Brian then proceeded to untie the belt to his robe and quickly shrugged it off his shoulders, and Roger’s brain short-cut. They’d thought the thin shiny fabric of the robe had left little to imagination, but god were they wrong. Brian in the thin robe was nothing agains Brian naked. His pale skin was smooth and even and his ribs and hip-bones were visible, leaving beautifully shaped shadows over his body. And, oh my god, he had a navel piercing. Roger almost died at this. There was something so unexpected by the piercing that made it so incredibly sexy. 

They shook their head, trying to focus on the task, on getting something down on the paper.   
Some uncertain lines where drawn, before Roger needed to look up again to see what they were gonna draw next and then they fell back into daydreaming again, immediately forgetting about the drawing. They wondered what Brian was like as a person. Roger couldn't imagine him being anything other than gentle. Did he study? Had another work? Jesus, all they knew about the man was how he looked, and Roger was already enamoured. They sighed, snapped out of the dreaming as the alarming clock rang, indicating that the one minute had passed. Brian shuffled into a new position, this time lying down, so the profile of his body faced Roger. There was a faint sound of papers scraping against each other as the class switched for the new position, and then the silence was back. 

Roger had completely given up on getting anything drawn, and just sat there, admiring. They felt kind of creepy, life class wasn’t weird in itself, but just sitting there, not even attempting to get anything down, felt a bit perverted. 

The rest of the positions went by quickly, Brian changing every time the clock went off, and Roger, lost in thoughts, followed every movement and slight shift his body did. Only snapping out of their thoughts when the professor declared it was time for a half-hour break and Freddie nudged them in the side. 

”Wanna go for a cig?” Freddie asked putting his coat on. Roger nodded and they went outside. 

It was still pretty cold outside even though they were well into April now. Roger pulled their light jacket closer to their body and lit the cigarette between their lips. 

”You enjoying the class so far, dear?” Freddie asked as some smoke left his lips.  
”Sure, it’s alright. Still can’t draw though” Roger replied, taking another drag from the cigarette.

Freddie smirked. ”You don't know that, though, do you? You haven’t drawn a thing.” he said, looking at Roger with a knowing look.

Even though Roger knew Freddie was right, both in what he said and what he implied with it, they felt an overwhelming need to defend themself. 

”Well, I’m sorry for not being an amazing artist that can keep up with that obscene time schedule!” Roger snapped back, without any real bite behind the words. 

Freddie just laughed at them. ”Well, maybe you would if you bowed your head down for one second and actually tried, instead of gawking at the model like you’re ready to take him there and then”

Roger blushed a little. ”Well, to be fair, I am” they answered with a small shrug, not bothering to hide their interest in Brian from their best friend. 

A comfortable silence fell between them, the smoke from their cigarettes lingering in the air of the evening twilight. They stood like that for a few minutes until the sound of the entrance door opening broke the moment. Roger turned their head towards it and saw Brian stepping out, a steaming mug in hand. He was still dressed in the gown and socks, but now he wore a thick knitted scarf around his shoulders. 

”Anyone of you have a spare cigarette?” he asked in a soft voice as he leaned back towards the wall of the building, next to Roger.

Roger quickly, maybe a bit too eagerly, pulled their packet of of the pocket of their jacket and offered it to Brian. 

”Cheers” Brian said with a smile, taking the packet from Roger. 

Roger watched Brian’s slender fingers pull out a cigarette from the box and put it between his lips, lighting it with a small white Bic lighter he fished out the pocket of his gown. 

He offered Roger another small smile as he handed the cigarettes back. 

Roger feels like they have to take this chance to talk to the man. But their usually loose tounge seemed to have decided that this was the one time it would turn into a knot and their brain was completely blank. Luckily for Roger, Freddie was there.

“You seem tense, Brian. You never smoke unless you have a lot on your mind” Freddie said from behind them.

They know each other?

Brian shrugged. “Mm, I’ve got about a million papers to write and several exams to prepare for, so I don’t really have time to be here. But, you know, it pays well” 

Roger saw this as their chance to jump into the conversation Freddie had so smoothly started for them. 

“What d’you study?” They asked.

Brian turned his gaze from the greenery in front of him towards Roger.

“Astrophysics. My last year so it’s a lot at the moment” he answered.

Roger hummed, not really knowing how to take it from there. They didn’t have to though, as Brian opened his mouth again.

“And yourself? I would’ve guessed you were an art student like Fred since you’re here, but you haven’t drawn a thing on your papers in there so I’m a bit confused”

Roger blushed. So Brian had also noticed they hadn’t done anything but stare at him for the whole hour.

“No, I was forced here against my will but I’m kind of enjoying it, even though I haven’t gotten anything done.. But I study biology. Don’t really like it, I’d rather focus all my time on music but I guess that’s kind of unrealistic” Roger answered.

Something they had said must have caught Brian’s attention because suddenly his eyes lit up and he turned his body fully towards them.

“You play something?” He asked.

Roger nodded, smiling. “I play drums mainly. I sing a bit and play some guitar, but drums have my heart. You?” 

“Guitar. I love it but haven’t had the time to play in a while, but I’d love to take it up properly when school slows down a bit” Brian answered. “What kind of music do you play?” 

After that, Roger and Brian got on like a house on fire. Talking a mile a minute, not even realising Freddie had gone back in, leaving them alone outside. 

Suddenly Brian took out his phone, checking the time. “Shit, break’s almost over, I need to go back inside” he said. Roger thought he looked a bit disappointed. But maybe it was just wishful thinking.

Roger felt their own heart sink a bit, wanting to talk more to Brian.

“Yeah, I guess I should go back in and fail a little more” they answered, with a little laugh.

Brian turned around to leave, but seemed to change his mind, turning back hesitatingly. “But maybe..” he started. Roger waiting patiently for him to continue. “Maybe we could meet sometime? Play some?” 

Roger saw Brian’s cheeks turn slightly pink. It was the most endearing thing they’d ever seen and they couldn’t stop a shit eating grin from splitting their face.

“I’d like that” they answered, fishing their phone from their pocket holding it out towards Brian. “Give me your number and I’ll text you so we can arrange something?” 

Brian took it and quickly typed his name and number in, then handed it back. He seemed ready to leave again, but once again stopped. “Wait, I don’t even know your name!” He said, laughing a bit, slightly embarrassed.

Roger laughed as well. “It’s Roger” they said.

Brian nodded. “Roger” he said, more to himself, before turning around one last time and walking inside, Roger following him closely. 

Roger felt like they were floating on clouds. They couldn’t stop smiling and it would be, if possible, even more difficult to concentrate on drawing anything now. They had Brian’s number, and a potential date. They really owed Freddie.

“You look chipper” Freddie whispered to them when they sat down next to him again.

Roger couldn’t help another smile from forming. “I got Brian’s number” they explained. 

Freddie cheered as quietly as he could. “Oh! This is amazing, dear! You’re going to have the cutest babies and you have to promise me I get to be your best man at your wedding! You owe me that, it was I who brought you together!” He whispered excitedly.

Roger couldn’t help but laugh. “Okay, maybe you’re going a bit ahead of yourself. I don’t even know if he’d be interested in me in that way. Maybe he just wants to be mates” Roger said, not wanting to be too optimistic, even though the prospects were certainly looking good.

“Oh, sweetie, don’t be modest. You are gorgeous and you two didn’t even notice when I left you because you had so many common interests to get through. I think you will find that my predictions will be reality” Freddie replied, with a look Roger couldn’t read properly.

At this Roger just smiled. They certainly hoped Freddie was right. But for now it was enough that Brian wanted to meet them again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little date happens!!

It had taken Roger two days to muster up the courage to text Brian. They’d wanted to do it immediately, on the way home from the life class, but had decided against it. Not wanting to seem too eager, even though they were.  
But after two days Roger couldn’t wait any longer and sent a short ’Hey’. 

Given the time, almost midnight, they hadn't expected a reply at all until the morning at least, but Roger had barely closed their phone before it lit up again.

’Hi’ came the reply. 

Roger waited a few moments before typing back. ’Can’t sleep?’

This time it took Brian a little longer before he replied. Roger had almost gone back to trying to sleep before the phone indicated a new message. It was a longer message this time, so Roger scrambled out of bed to get their glasses. Once they had them on they got back into bed and read the message. 

’Oh, I could definitely sleep, but there is a shooting star in a few hours that I need to document for tomorrow’s class so I can’t go to sleep until then. What about you? What keeps you up at this hour?’

Roger smiled. For some reason they found the thought of Brian yawning and struggling to stay awake just to see a space phenomenon endearing. 

’Really? When is it? Will I be able to see it?’ they sent back, then quickly adding: ’I don’t do well sleeping alone. My flatmate is out of town at the moment so it’s all a bit too quiet for me’

The second they'd sent it, they panicked. What if it sounded suggestive? But the panic had no time to get a proper hold of Roger as Brian’s reply came quickly. 

’Not really. I’m driving out to a hill a bit outside town in a while to be able to see it. The sky in the city is far too bright, you can hardly see any stars at all’

Roger had started typing an answer when another message came. ’Maybe you wanna come? If you don’t wanna be alone I mean’

This startled Roger. If their message had been suggestive it seemed Brian was following in the same line.

’You don’t have to of course, it might be boring to you. I’m sorry, forget I suggested it, it was probably a dumb idea’ Brian sent.

Roger typed quickly, wanting to reply before Brian actually withdrew the offer. ’I’d love to come, if you’re sure you want me to?’

They couldn't help but smile. This really went a lot better than they’d expected. Sure, Roger had class tomorrow morning, but it really was worth being a little tired in order to spend time with Brian. 

’I’d love to. Where do you live? I can pick you up, if you want?’ 

Roger barely could contain themself. This was really happening! They were meeting Brian in the middle of the fucking night to look at stars. Even though Roger knew this wasn’t a date, not really, they couldn't deny the romantic nature of the meeting. 

’Sure, I’ll share my location with you! When will you be here?’ they sent the message and their location and jumped out of bed to find some clothes and get their hair in order. 

Half an hour later Brian texted them again, saying he was outside. Roger quickly got the things they needed and threw on a jacket, then headed down the stairs to Brian’s car.

“Hey” they greeted as they climbed into the passenger seat.

Brian smiled at them. “Hi”

He pulled out and onto the road, speeding up a bit as he hit it. A comfortable silence settled between them, but Roger wanted to break it, wanting to take the moment to actually talk to Brian. So they struck up small conversation.

“So where are we going?” They asked.

“Not far. There’s a small hill about three miles outside London. The city lights don’t quite reach all the way there” Brian answered in his soft voice, not taking his eyes off the road.

They drove for about half an hour, making small talk about nothing in particular in the meantime, before Brian pulled over and stopped the car. It was pitch black around the car and Roger could barely make out a grass covered hill through in front of them.

“We’re here” Brian announced, opening the door, stepping out. Roger followed quickly. Brian gathered a few things from the boot and as he’d gotten everything he needed they made their way to the top of the hill.

Roger sat down on the blanket Brian had brought as Brian rigged his equipment. They had no idea what he was doing but enjoyed watching Brian tinker with his things, completely absorbed in what he was doing. A slight frown of concentration on his otherwise calm face, slender fingers screwing buttons on the telescope and flipping through the pages of a tattered notebook. He really was beautiful. Roger couldn’t help but smile.

“Want me to put on some music? Or will that disturb you?” They asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable just sitting there, not doing anything. 

“No, go ahead. Put something on, but only if it’s something good” Brian answered with a cheeky smirk.

“Fuck off” Roger replied with a small laugh, scrolling through their phone for something good to put on. After looking around for a bit they finally settled for some Bowie. The space innuendos in the songs, a rather funny detail for the occasion, Roger thought.

“Isn’t this a bit of a cliché?” Brian asked with a snort, as the first tunes of Starman started playing. “Watching the stars and listening to Bowie?”

“Well, yes, but clichés are only clichés because it’s a good concept” Roger laughed. 

Brian laughed with them. “Well, I can’t argue with that”

He sat back on the blanket next to Roger and let out a content sigh. “All done”

“What now?” Roger asked, looking at him.

Brian checked his phone quickly. “There is about an hour until it’s time so now I guess we just wait. I brought some tea, want some?” he answered. 

Roger suddenly became aware of how cold it was around them and gladly accepted the cup Brian offered them. They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying the warmth of the tea and the stars above their heads. 

“Why stars?” Roger asked suddenly. 

“What?” Brian asked, clearly having been lost in thoughts.

“Why did you choose to study the stars? What is it about them that’s so fascinating?” they clarified with a gentle smile. 

Brian smiled sheepishly. “Oh. Uhm… I’m not sure. Well, I guess I like how there is no truth about them. Everything is still a bit of a mystery, and we can never actually tell what’s going on up there, it’s all just conclusions based on what little we know” he answered after thinking about it for a bit. “Also, I am very good at maths” he added with a playful smirk. 

Roger hummed and laid down. “Lay down with me and tell me something about what we see?” 

Brian obliged and laid down next to Roger, shoulders touching, and began telling them about the different constellations and random space facts he thought was fascinating or funny. Roger closed their eyes after a while, just enjoying the sound of Brian’s calming voice and his soothing presence. They barely even knew each other, yet Brian was quickly becoming one of Roger’s favourite people to be around. They hoped Brian felt the same. 

After a while Brian stopped talking. Roger re-opened their eyes. 

“What?” Roger asked, turning their head to look at Brian.

“Can’t you tell me something about you now? I’ve been going on forever and I’d like to get to know something about you as well” he answered with a blush. It was so endearing Roger’s heart threatened to swell enough to be visible if he yawned. 

“I don’t know what to tell you, I’m not as passionate about my subject as you are, so I’d rather not talk about that… What d’you wanna know?” they answered. 

Brian laughed at them a little bit. “Well, anything really. I know where you live, what you study and what type of music you like, but that’s about it. I’d like to know more” he said encouraging. 

“Uhm, okay, I moved here about a year ago, partially to study, but also to get away from my parents. I love them but them not even trying to understand my gender identity was getting a bit crushing. So I came here, got a room in a flat I’m sharing with a mate, John, and since then I’ve tried to build up the courage to fully be myself. I still love what I come from but it wasn’t me, and I’m still trying to grow comfortable with my identity but so far so good. I really like it here and I’ve gotten great friends” they realised they’d rambled. But Brian was so easy to talk to, he was one of those people you instantly feel comfortable with. Still, they felt kind of bad for just dumping a big part of their most inner thoughts on a person they barely knew. “Sorry if all of this is too much when you hardly know me, it just didn’t feel meaningful to talk about what I watch on Netflix or what my favourite foods are” they apologised looking up at Brian. 

Brian sat up. “No, don’t apologise! Thank you for letting me in” he smiled. “But about your gender identity, would it be okay if I asked you to tell me? So I can use correct pronouns and terms when I talk about you? You don’t have to though, if it makes you feel uneasy” he asked sincerely. 

“What? You’re going around talking about me?” they asked jokingly. That impossibly sweet blush graced Brian’s cheeks once more.

“I’m just joking, Brian. Of course I’ll explain to you. I’m non-binary and use they and them as pronouns. Thanks for being so sincere about it and asking. Plenty of people are mad rude about it” Roger said, taking Brian’s hand, squeezing it a little. Brian smiled at them and they shared a moment before Brian’s phone went off, startling them both. 

“Oh, it’s time!” he said and quickly reached for his notebook and a pen and started scribbling something down. He then laid down again, patting the space next to him. “Come on, lay down again. I think we’ll be able to see it without the telescope”

Roger laid down. “What do I look for?” they asked. 

Brian just smiled knowingly. “Just keep looking up. You will know when you see it” 

Roger sighed and did as they were told and sure enough, after a little while they saw it. A small gasp left their lips as a flash of light moved in the sky. “Wow” they said and smiled brightly at Brian. 

”It’s quite amazing, isn’t it?” Brian turned over and looked at them. Roger suddenly became aware of how close they were. They could see every little freckle and pore in Brian’s face, he was almost even more beautiful up close. Roger desperately wanted to kiss him. 

But they didn’t. It felt stupid to ruin the possibility of a meaningful relationship, whatever the nature of it, with Brian over an impulse. Instead they bit their lip and tried to think of something to say to break the tempting moment.

”It’s kinda cold” they finally said. Smacking themself in the face at the lame statement.

“Mm. Do you wanna head back?” Brian asked.

Roger didn’t know what to say. On one hand, yes, because they were starting to lose the feeling in their bum from the freezing ground beneath them, but they didn’t really wanna part from Brian. It had been so nice to spend some time together and Roger didn’t want it to end.

“No, not yet, ‘s nice here” they said, snuggling a little closer to Brian to get some warmth from him, so they could put off going home a little longer.

Brian hummed in agreement, not seeming to mind Roger leaning on his shoulder. “Thank you for coming with me, by the way, I realise it was an odd time to propose a meeting. But it was nice to spend a little longer than twenty minutes outside the art building with you” he murmured quietly, as if he hadn’t decided if he wanted Roger to hear it or not.

They couldn’t help a small happy chuckle from leaving their lips. The sweet words made Roger’s heart swell and this time they couldn’t stop the urge to kiss the man. So they leaned over and did. They filled it with as much passion as they could, but broke it quickly, not even leaving time for Brian to reciprocate it. As they leaned back and opened their eyes again, they saw surprise in Brian’s eyes, but a small smile tugged at his lips. 

Roger couldn’t even begin to speculate in what the little smile meant before they felt soft lips against theirs again. This time the kiss was bolder, not as trying as the first. They felt the tip of Brian’s tongue flick against their lower lip and they parted their lips a little more to grant it entrance, deepening the kiss.

They kissed for a while, until both of them were slightly out of breath. Roger letting out a shaky chuckle. “Is this a date then?” They asked cheekily.

Brian laughed. “I was hoping it was” 

Roger planted another tender kiss at his lips at that. “Go home with me?” They asked. Now they really didn’t want the night to end, as it had taken such a delicious turn.

It took Brian a moment to answer, he seemed to weigh the meaning of their words on a silver scale.

“I meant for a cup of tea or something!” they quickly exclaimed, realising what their words might’ve implied. They would lie if they said the thought of sleeping with Brian hadn’t crossed their minds several times, but they were determined to take everything slow, not wanting to scare Brian off by being too forward. 

“I’d like that” Brian said and rose from where he was sitting, stretching a hand to Roger to help them up. Roger lit a cigarette as Brian packed his equipment and when everything was packed up they went back to the car hand in hand, feeling giddy about what the future might hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little messy, I'm really sorry about that, but as I've stated, I only write this for fun so I don't think it really matters
> 
> Also, I've got two different ideas for the next chapter, one would be a closure to the story and one would be a chapter in between this one and the last, making the story four chapters instead of the intended three. But we'll see what happens!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sort of middle chapter, but I've decided to expand this series into five chapters instead of the planned three, so there will be more plot in later chapters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I need to explain the term "U-haul queers" that I've used in this chapter: It's a term mostly used about lesbians that meet and quickly get together and basically move in together immediately. So the quick pace of Roger and Brian's relationship in this fic makes them U-haul queers!

Brian stayed at Roger’s until the morning when he had to get back to his own flat to get what he needed for the day’s classes and Roger had to get to their own classes. They had spent the entire night drinking tea and talking and making out, and as Brian was about to leave, they kissed goodbye and set a time for another date the next day, agreeing that meeting after classes today was out of the question as they were both exhausted from staying up all night. 

Roger felt fantastic. They whistled and smiled all the way to campus. They liked Brian more for every detail they got to know about him and Roger felt like Brian felt the same. 

Roger stopped for some coffee at the coffee shop near campus to at least terminate the impending tiredness that ached in their body. As they came through the doors they met Freddie, who was carrying a cup of his own.

”Hel-” Roger began, but Freddie cut them off.

 

”Have you gotten laid? You look unnecessarily cheery for a Wednesday morning” he interrogated, eyes boring into Roger’s. 

”Well, hello to you too, Freddie” they said. ”And no, I haven't gotten laid, but I have been on a date. With Brian. Last night. Well, the whole night actually” they tried to keep their tone casual but the giddiness shone through undeniably.

Freddie stared at them, gaping slightly for a moment before his face broke into a huge grin, barely able to contain his excitement. 

”I told you! Now, get your coffee and we’ll walk back together so you can tell me everything!” he swatted Roger’s arse lightly to get them moving towards the counter. 

Roger smiled and ordered their coffee quickly, hurrying back to Freddie to tell him everything about the night. Roger was not one for keeping to themself and was almost bursting from not telling anyone what had happened so the minute the pair was out of the coffeehouse they told Freddie all about the texting and the stargazing and kissing and talking all night. They were talking a mile a minute, barely breathing in between sentences, and Freddie hung onto every word with an excited smile at his lips. When Roger had finished the story he barked out a loud “Oh my god!” 

“And also, we have another date tomorrow” Roger added with a smirk.

Freddie’s eyes widened. “Roger Taylor! This is some love at first time business if I ever saw it! And I brought you together! Oh, I think this is the deed that will grant me into heaven, dear!” 

Roger laughed at their friend’s excitement and because of how happy they felt. “Fred, I think you’re giving yourself a little too much credit for your part in this. But I am grateful for you dragging me to that treacherous drawing class”

“Nonsense honey” Freddie waved them off. “And when will I meet him again? I am your best friend and it is my right to meet everyone you date. Ooh, maybe you could invite him for game night with Deaky! It’ll be like a double date!” he said, eyes filled with fire. 

Freddie had a big crush on Roger’s flatmate John and even though John, at several occasions, had claimed that he was straight, Freddie couldn’t really let it go. Roger didn’t blame him. It was obvious even to them, that there was something beyond platonic going on between the two and they thought that John just might need some time to come around. But who knows, it felt a bit mean to try to push the boy.

“Freddie, you know John is straight. But it isn’t a bad idea to invite Brian to games. Might be nice” they said. 

“Ah, but you and I have already established that John’s sexuality is an uncertainty, babe. Anyways, maybe Friday? We can get some wine and get together?” Freddie answered, still in a buzzing mood. 

“Sure, Friday sounds great. At ours?” 

“Mm. Make a group chat and we’ll discuss everything there? I’ve got to go now. Bye honey” he gave Roger a quick peck at the cheek and ran off towards the art building.

Roger kept walking towards their own building when a ping came from the phone in their pocket. They took it out and it was a message from Brian. 

‘Thank you for tonight, it was great. <3’

Roger smiled. They started typing a reply when another message came up on the display. 

‘Anyways, want to get lunch later? I know we scheduled a date tomorrow but I thought it’d be nice’

The smile on Roger’s face grew. ‘I’d love to, I have something to talk to you about anyways. See you at 12 by the coffeehouse?’ they replied before jogging towards the lecture they now was late to. 

The time before lunch could probably not go any slower than it did. The professor was going on about something Roger couldn’t even pretend to be interested in and the notebook page in front of them was filled with restless doodles instead of notes. When the lecturer finally wrapped the class up Roger was out the door and on their way before he’d even finished the last sentence. 

Brian was already there when they arrived, smoking a cigarette, eyes closed, drinking in the rare spring sun. He was so handsome in the sunlight, face relaxed and content, that Roger had to stand back for a moment to enjoy the picture. 

Brian must have felt Roger staring at him because before they could say anything Brian turned to them and smiled. “Hi” he said. 

Roger went closer to him. “Hi” they answered. They wondered if it was okay to kiss Brian. They wanted to, but didn’t want to assume Brian was okay with it just because they kissed goodbye this morning. “Can I kiss you?” they whisper, thinking they might as well ask instead of trying to guess what Brian wanted. 

Brian didn’t answer. Just leaned forward and captured Roger’s lips with his own, snaking a hand around their waist. It was a short but passionate kiss, filled with promises about more and deeper kisses in the future.

“Of course, you don’t need to ask” Brian said, smiling at them. 

A small school girl giggle escaped Roger’s lips, making them feeling embarrassed. “Where d’you wanna eat?” They asked, trying to break the air into something more casual, but still very aware of the arm that still lingered on their waist. 

“Maybe the pasta place around the corner? Is that okay?” 

Roger nodded and took Brian’s hand and together the walked the short walk to the restaurant.

Being lunch time, Roger had assumed the place would be crowded, but when they got through the doors it was only a few tables occupied and it was no problem to find a vacant one to sit down at. A waiter came with some water and menus, and then left them to decide what to eat. 

They sat in silence for a bit, flipping through the menus trying to find something good. Roger decided quickly, not wanting to waste the short lunch hour on deciding what to get, and put their menu aside. Brian put his menu down a moment later and they started chatting about nothing in particular. Roger never had any difficulties talking to people, ever the charming social butterfly, but even they were amazed at how easy it was to talk to Brian. He was a good listener and had interesting things to say and they shared the same humor. It was wonderful and Roger was absolutely smitten. A few minutes later the waiter came back and took their orders, but quickly left them to their conversation. 

“Oh, Brian I was gonna ask you! Are you free this Friday? Me, Fred and my flatmate John is playing board games and I was wondering if you maybe wanna come?” Roger suddenly remembered to ask. It felt a bit childish to invite someone to board games, but Brian’s face lit up at the question so any of their possible embarrassment left as quickly as it had come. 

“Board games sounds nice, I don’t think I have anything planned, so I’d love to come” he answered. “But I feel like I must warn you, I am a very sore loser. And an even worse winner”

Roger just laughed at that. “That’s okay, I’m the same and Fred’s even worse, so you’ll fit right in” 

“Wait, if we’re meeting on Friday too, it means we’ll see each other everyday until the weekend. What a bunch of U-haul queers we are” Brian laughed. 

The thought warmed Roger’s heart. They didn’t mind letting their relationship with Brian develop quickly, they treasured every moment with him and every second left them wanting even more time together. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right” they answered with a small smirk, taking a sip from their water. 

The waiter arrived with their food shortly after and they ate and talked and laughed, Roger never wanting the hour to end. But eventually it did. They both had to get back to their afternoon lectures so they paid for the meal and walked back to the university together, Brian’s arm around Roger’s waist. 

They reached Roger’s building first and shared a quick goodbye kiss before Roger entered the building, feeling giddy and filled with much more energy than before they’d met up with Brian.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This mess is back in business again and I just keep adding chapters!!! I'm so sorry I have no impulse control!!!
> 
> Anyways, this chapter contains indications of sex, but no actual sex, just so you know!

Roger had fallen asleep the minute they got home after classes and hadn’t woken up until the morning after, when a text from Freddie made their phone ping. 

‘Did you talk to Brian about Friday, honey? I bumped into John yesterday and he was on board’

They rubbed their eyes and yawned. Body stiff from sleeping god knows how many hours in the clothes they’d worn to school the day before. Roger rose to a sitting position and typed a reply.

‘yes. he’s in as well. I’ll make a group chat so we can discuss time and details’

They closed down the conversation and made a group, naming it Game night, adding the other three, feeling a flutter in their stomach as they added Brian.

Roger quickly sent a first message in the group, asking what time would fit, before getting up and heading for the shower, shrugging off the slightly sweaty clothes they’d slept in. 

The warm water did wonders in waking up the still sleeping muscles in Roger’s body, it felt nice, and they ended up just standing under the spray for a good twenty minutes before reaching for the shampoo and body wash. 

Fresh out of the shower with a towel around their waist, they went to the kitchen to make some coffee. They checked the time and decided to make two cups as John would probably wake up at any moment. They put some coffee powder into each cup and went to get their phone and put on some clothes while the kettle boiled. 

Roger quickly threw on a blouse that may or may not once had been Freddie’s but they’d innocently nicked because of its amazing collar, and really, it looked way better on them, and a sweater they knew was John’s but had accidentally gotten into their closet, and a pair of jeans they knew for sure was their own. Content with the look they flopped themself down on the bed, phone in hand. 

They had two unanswered conversations, the group chat and a message from Brian. Freddie and Brian had both answered in the group chat and both seemed to think that around seven was a good time to meet. John, still being asleep, hadn’t opened the chat yet. Roger sent a thumbs up and opened the private message from Brian.

‘Hey<3 when do you want to meet up today? I’ve got lectures until 13 but I’m free after that x’

Roger smiled. They hadn’t had time to think about the date with Brian today and the reminder spread warmth in their chest. The smile grew even wider as they realised they didn’t have any classes today and it was only 8.30 now, so they had plenty of time to prepare for meeting Brian after his lectures. 

‘Sure 13 sounds great :) I’ll meet you at uni? x’ 

They jumped out of bed and went to the kitchen to finish the coffee, the huge grin not leaving their lips. 

“Morning” John mumbled tiredly as he entered the kitchen.   
“Morning!” Roger sang and handed him his cup of coffee. 

John frowned at them. “Why are you so chipper? Why did you make me coffee? You never think of anyone but yourself in the morning”

Roger pretended they didn’t hear the slight insult and just smiled. “Can’t I just be in a good mood? It’s a great day and I’ve slept fantastically and I just appreciate you being my roommate so much” they replied in the same cheery tone. 

John nodded and sat down at the table with his mug of coffee. “Hm. So it’s got nothing to do with this Brian-bloke Freddie wouldn’t stop going on about when I met him yesterday?” he asked, cocking his eyebrow. “Apparently you’ve got a date today” 

Roger turned to him and glared. “Freddie really need to learn to keep his mouth shut and not go around and blabber about other people’s business.” they stated simply, but the stern tone fell quickly and big grin quickly grew on their face. “But yes! I have a date! We had lunch yesterday and we’re meeting up today again after his classes and I’m really excited! Roger couldn’t help themself from talking a mile an hour, Brian was great and even though in the back of their head they worried a little bit that everything went a little quick, they couldn’t bring themself to do anything about it. Roger would take what they could get, and if it crashed and burned in the end, at least it had been good for a while.

It had been awhile since Roger had been in a relationship, or even actually dated someone. Between school, friends and music there really wasn’t enough time to find someone to fall in love with, and, frankly, they didn’t really look for a relationship. Hanging out with friends and a casual hook-up here and there was more than enough for them. 

But meeting Brian had been a little different from Roger’s earlier experiences. It had felt like when you get a new friend. The intention from the beginning had never been to meet a new potential partner. It was just like getting a friend. But a friend you want to hang out with all the time, and sleep with and maybe in the future get a little flat above a fruit shop and grow your own tomatoes with. And it felt refreshing. It brought a smile to Roger’s face every time they thought about it. It made them think that maybe having a relationship didn’t have to be so demanding and time-consuming as they pictured it.

“Well, I’m happy for you” John said, bringing them back from their thoughts to reality. “I hope you have a great time but I’ve got to get to school now” He put his mug in the sink and went towards his room to get ready, leaving Roger standing in the kitchen, not sure what to do until it was time to get ready for leaving. 

They decided on getting some studying done. Roger had avoided doing any of the schoolwork they needed to get done for a while and it was time to get to it. So they brought their coffee back into the bedroom and placed it on the bedside table. They brought the massive pile of books on the desk to the bed and sat down in front of them cross-legged. With a sigh Roger thumbed through the books to get to the right pages and started to scribble little notes in the notebook in their lap. For a while it was all right, they actually got some work done, but after an hour or so their thoughts started to wander and their eyes started to drop. Roger decided they needed another cup of coffee and went to the kitchen to make one, then returned to the books, hoping the small break would’ve made them able to concentrate again. It didn’t work. They checked the time, it was only ten, still plenty of time before they were meeting Brian. 

Roger looked around the room for something to occupy themself with. Their eyes fell on the huge pile of dirty laundry in the corner and quickly decided that, even if doing laundry wasn’t exactly what Roger had had in mind when looking for something else to do, it was certainly better than just staring at the letters in their biology books. 

After hurling all the dirty clothes into a large laundry bag they dragged it down to the washing machines in the basement. They quickly separated the clothes into piles of white, black and colours and put the piles into different machines. It was usually John who did laundry for them so Roger was a bit uncertain what to do next, but after reading the info on the machine and the detergent box they finally got it right. They set an alarm for when the laundry would be done and went back upstairs with a triumphant smile, deciding on making some breakfast, as they only had coffee earlier. 

They quickly made some toast and brought it into the living room. Roger hated eating alone and whenever they had to do it they ate it in front of the TV.

They flopped down on the sofa and flipped through the channels until they found something bearable. It wasn’t until the alarm for the laundry rang that Roger rose from the comfortable position on the couch. 

They turned off the alarm and switched off the TV, letting out a loud sigh before going down to the basement to get the clothes. Down there they quickly hurled the damp clothes back into the large bags and got out of the unpleasantly humid room. 

After hauling the massive bags upstairs again and having hung the damp clothes all over the flat for drying, Roger checked the time again. 12.15. To be there on time they had to leave in fifteen minutes, so they quickly checked the mirror to make sure they looked okay, adding some hairspray to their hair and the slightest line of eyeliner around the eyes. Freddie had taught them that a while ago, and when Roger had learnt how to do it without looking like a racoon, it was something they did now and then when they wanted to look their best. Sometimes they just wore it around the house because it made them feel pretty, and sometimes when they went out, but always on a date.   
When hair and looks was in place they deemed themself ready to leave and quickly got their keys, phone and wallet and left.

Outside the building they considered taking the car they and John shared, but decided against it. It wasn’t very far to walk to uni and the car might be a nuisance rather than an asset, as they hadn’t decided what to do on the date yet. 

Instead Roger started walking the 20-minute walk to the university building Brian had his classes in. When they arrived they sent a text to Brian, saying that they were outside and sat down on a bench nearby, lighting a cigarette. Roger hadn’t realised how tense they were until the nicotine worked its way through their body and relaxed every muscle bit by bit. They sighed content and closed their eyes. Enjoying the rare rays of sunshine making their way between the clouds. 

“Hey” 

The voice startled Roger and they almost dropped the cigarette down their lap. “Shit”, they exclaimed, and as they looked up to see who was guilty of scaring the shit out of them they met Brian’s amused eyes.

“Don’t scare me to death and then laugh at me!” Roger scolded, but at this point they were grinning as well. 

“Sorry” Brian said, sitting down next to Roger. “Can I kiss it better?” 

Roger turned to him. “Don’t know. But you can try” They leaned in and met Brian’s awaiting lips. The kiss was short but sweet. Appropriate for the surrounding, but not at all enough for Roger. 

Brian was the first one to speak when they’d broken apart. “What d’you wanna do? ‘cause if you don’t have anything specific planned I was gonna ask if you wanted to go to my place and get some food and maybe play some records? If you don’t want to that’s fine, but I’m really tired, and my bag weighs a ton, so I’d love to not have to drag it all around town”

Roger smiled. “Sure. Let’s go” They stood up and stretched out a hand for Brian. He took it and led the way.

The walk to Brian’s flat was a little longer than the one to Roger’s, but not by much. They small talked along the way and Roger, having been indoors all day, didn’t mind a walk.

After about half an hour they got to a huge concrete building. Brian briefly let go of Roger’s hand to get the keys from his pocket to unlock the front door and let them in. He then let them two stairs up and then into the flat. 

The flat looked like most student flats Roger had been in, including their own. Two bedroom doors on each side of a small sitting room with an adjoining kitchen. It was sparsely decorated, nothing other than a few books and some clothes here and there that indicated someone lived there.

“Well” Brian said. “Make yourself at home. Want a beer?” He slid by Roger and went towards the kitchen. 

“Sure” Roger answered and went after him further into the flat. “You’ve got roomies?” They asked, realising there probably was someone living in the other of the two bedrooms that wasn’t Brian’s. 

“Yeah” Brian answered from behind the fridge door. “Tim. He’s nice enough. But he’s rarely here, he usually stays with his girlfriend. He emerged again with two beers in hand, handing one over to Roger. 

They sat down on the sofa, sipping their beers for in a comfortable silence. Roger broke the silence after a while. 

“Brian, can I ask you something? Promise you won’t take it as judgement or criticism”

Brian frowned at them. “Ehm, sure..?” 

“Why do you model? I mean, I get it’s good money and all, but there’s tons of other jobs you could get. What’sit about it you like?” they asked. It had been something they’d thought about for a while. 

Brian laughed a little before answering. “Well.. I don’t know really. At first I liked that there was money in not really doing anything. I mean, I just take my clothes off and sit down in front of a few people and they pay me for that. And I still like that, but I also think it’s really interesting to see the drawings. I actually got some that students have given me, and I take them out to look at sometimes. It’s validation, I guess” he shrugged. 

“Hm” Roger said. “Would it be weird if I asked to see them? I don’t wanna perv but you got me interested” they asked with a playful smile. 

At this Brian laughed for real. “Uhm, yeah, sure. I guess you can” he put his beer down and got up from the sofa. “Come on, I’ll show you”  
He opened one of the bedroom doors and Roger followed him in. They sat down on the bed, looking around in the room as Brian ruffled through a drawer. The room had a lot more character than the rest of the flat. The walls had a few posters of some rock bands, in the ceiling Brian had put up glow stars in formations Roger assumed was constellations and there were books and records all over the floor. 

“Sorry, it’s a bit messy. I didn’t have time to clean up this morning” Brian said sheepishly, clutching a file in his hands.

Roger smiled. “Oh, this. This is nothing. This is about ten percent of what mine and John’s entire flat looks like. Really, I wouldn’t even call this messy. Did you find them?” 

Brian sat down next to Roger and handed them the file. “Yeah. Have a look” 

Roger carefully opened the file and took out the drawings, laying them out on the bed to look at. All of them were amazing, they had perfectly captured Brian, each in their own unique style. “Wow” they said. 

They picked one up that felt vaguely familiar, and held it up to Brian. “Did Freddie do this one?” They asked.

Brian took it and looked at it closer. “I think so. He’s really good, isn’t he?” 

“Yeah. He is” Roger answered, and put the drawing back down with the others. They looked up at Brian again, realising their proximity. Roger could see every pore and freckle of Brian’s face up so close, every colour his eyes held, and they really wanted to kiss him. So they did. It was a deep, passionate kiss, unlike the swift one earlier outside the school building. As Brian deepened the kiss further, sliding his tongue lightly across Roger’s lower lip, Roger let their hands slide up into Brian’s hair. They faintly heard Brian shove the drawings aside, and then pushing them down on their back on the bed, not once breaking the kiss. 

They stayed in that position for a while. Brian on top of Roger, feverishly kissing and letting their hands roam each other’s bodies, until Roger broke the kiss and flipped them over, putting themself on top. They broke away from Brian’s lips and started putting kisses and tiny nibbles down his jaw and neck, careful not to leave any hickeys or bite marks. From above them they heard Brian moan slightly, feeling a hand gripping their hair. Roger smiled. 

“You can bite down a little harder if you want, I don’t mind” Brian said under his breath. At this Roger laughed. 

“Don’t wanna leave any marks” they explained. 

“It’s okay if you do, got a lot of turtlenecks and scarves” Brian said jokingly.

Roger smiled. “You’re all set for this I hear” they mocked jokingly, but nevertheless bit down a little harder on the skin just above Brian’s collarbone, leaving a small mark blooming up. They inspected it before licking a strip over it, earning another soft moan from Brian. 

The sound made Roger’s trousers feel uncomfortably tight, and from underneath them they could feel Brian being in the same situation. They let their hands travel down to the hem of Brian’s jeans, but they stopped there for a moment. 

“Brian, do you want this? Is this okay?” They asked, not wanting this to become a misunderstanding and a mistake. 

Brian looked up at Roger, smiling at them. “I do want this. Do you?”

Roger smiled back. “Yeah” they said and kissed him deeply, getting to working the belt and button on his trousers. 

They dipped their fingers beneath the hem of the trousers, gracing the faint trail of soft hair with their fingertips, feeling Brian shudder under the touch. Roger leaned down for another kiss and just as their lips met the door to Brian’s bedroom flung up, startling them both.

“Brian, mate- oh” came a male voice from the door. 

Roger quickly jerked their hand up from Brian’s pants and they both turned around. 

“Tim, why the fuck are you here?!”

The man, Tim apparently, had now covered his eyes and turned around. “I live here, Brian! How would I know you’d be having sex in the middle of the day? I didn’t even know you were home!” he defended.

Brian tossed a pillow in Tim’s direction. “Well, get out and close the door! Don’t be weird!” 

At this Tim flung the door closed. “Believe me! I did not want to see that either!” he yelled through the door, before they heard footsteps moving away from the door. 

They heard Tim’s bedroom door close and music being turned up loudly and they looked at each other before breaking out into laughter. 

“Well, that sort of killed my mood” Roger said, climbing off Brian and laying down next to him instead.   
“Couldn’t agree more. Raincheck?” Brian smiled, buttoning up his trousers again. 

Roger turned to him. “Oh, I will take you up on that” they warned, smirking.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I'm so sorry this took forever!!!!!! I've been moving to a new city and my uni course started and it's been a lot but here is this piece of non-betad hot garbage!! I will try to post the next chapter soon but I make no promises as I have exams and assignments drowning me atm

After their classes on Friday, Roger went to the corner shop by their flat and got all the snacks and liquor they needed for the night. They were almost buzzing with excitement while roaming the shelves in the shop, picking out crisps and their own, Freddie’s and John’s favourite drinks. Roger didn’t know what Brian liked, so they sent him a text asking. While waiting for a reply they got some sodas as well, to mix with the vodka they’d chosen for themself. Roger normally drank it in shots when it was just the three of them, but they figured Brian wouldn’t be too impressed if they got black out drunk in just a few hours, so mixing it into drinks was the better option here. 

Their phone buzzed in their pocket and they got it out to see what Brian had replied. 

‘Just beer is great! But if you’re buying alcohol I’d like to bring take-out. What do you all want? x’

They picked out some beers. Roger rarely drank beer themself. They liked it enough, but Freddie always drank prosecco, and John drank either wine or joined them on the vodka, so they just never bought it. So having very little knowledge in the field they just picked the ones with pretty labels and went up to the cash register, hoping they’d be alright. After paying, they called Freddie about the food.

“Hello sweetie!” Freddie’s excited voice greeted them, after a few signals.

“Hey, Fred” they greeted with a smile.

“Where are you? Deaky and I are almost finished tidying your flat, and I must say you hoard a lot of shit in weird places. Why do you keep your books in a kitchen cabinet?”

“We don’t have a lot of shelves, Freddie, you know this. Anyways, it’s great that you’re with Deaky ‘cause Brian texted me and said he’d bring take-out and was asking what we wanted. I was thinking maybe thai or sushi or something”

It was quiet on the other side of the line for a moment, Freddie clearly thinking. Then they heard him call for John, asking him the same question. There was a murmur in the background Roger couldn’t make out and then Freddie was back on the line.   
“The At Home Council has decided pizza or sushi. Brian can pick. I’ll text you our orders for both options. Be home soon, love you. Bye” 

“Okay. Bye” And then they hung up. 

They waited a moment for Freddie’s text and when it came they copy-pasted into a text to Brian, saying that he could pick what he wanted, and told him he was welcome whenever he was done with school and whatever he needed to do before arriving. Then they walked the short way home.

Freddie wasn’t joking when he said they’d tidied the flat. It was spotless. What the fuck, they whispered to themself when they opened the door. 

“Roger!” John greeted them, Freddie emerging from the kitchen at the sound of their arrival.

“Hello” They greeted back with a smile, handing John the bags from the shop and shrugging their jacket off. “The flat looks great”

“Well, we didn’t want your chances with Brian to get ruined just ‘cause your home looks like a sweaty teenagers bedroom” Freddie replied teasingly. “Come now, I’ve picked out an outfit for you, it’s in your room, you gotta look your best” he said before Roger could answer, dragging Roger by the arm into their bedroom. 

“Freddie, I can pick out my own clothes. I do it every day and I look good. You don’t have to do it for me” they protested, but Freddie just huffed and dragged them on. 

The outfit was, admittedly, great. Not that they’d say it out loud, but when they appeared from the room wearing the clothes Freddie had picked out, the man knew anyways and beamed at them, not saying anything. 

“Did Brian say when he’d be here?” John asked, holding a bowl of the crisps Roger had bought.

“No, but I figure he’ll be here soon. It’s almost five and no one has classes after three on a Friday” Roger said, checking the time on his phone.

They opted on making a drink each and sat down on the sofa, making easy conversation. John was in the middle of telling them a funny story about what happened in one of his classes when there was a knock on the door. 

Roger was on their feet and by the door in a flash, Freddie and John following in a slower pace.   
“Brian. Hi” Roger said with a huge smile as they opened the door. 

“Hello” Brian replied, leaning down to give Roger a quick peck on the lips before greeting the other two.

Freddie pulled him into a hug and John, who he’d never met before, shook his hand and smiled warmly. 

Freddie and John took the bags of food from and went into the kitchen and Brian quickly took off his jacket and shoes before him and Roger went after them.

Roger handed Brian a beer from the fridge and when they’d distributed the different boxes of sushi to the right person they all sat down at John and Roger’s small kitchen table. 

The conversation at the table was mainly Brian getting to know Freddie and John better. He knew Freddie a little bit from the life drawing class, but they weren’t really friends. They took turns talking about themselves and asking each other questions, and Roger, who knew them all quite well, was content with munching their sushi quietly and just listening to the others.

When everyone had finished their meal Freddie deemed it time to fill up on drinks and move into the living room to actually play some games. They all helped to quickly clear off the table and thanked Brian for bringing the food. Roger made themself another drink by the sink while John and Freddie opted on bringing their entire bottles of wine with them to the living room, leaving Roger and Brian alone in the kitchen. 

When Roger was done mixing their drink they turned around to face Brian, who was leaning against the kitchen table sipping his beer. He stretched out his arm towards Roger, urging them to get closer. Roger complied and stood between Brian’s legs. With Brian leaning towards the table they were almost eye to eye, nose tips barely an inch between. 

“Hi” Roger said, smiling a little.  
Brian just replied with a kiss. The first real one for the night. It was warm and soft and Roger eagerly returned it, letting their arms slide up around Brian’s neck. The kisses became more heated, with Brian pulling at Roger’s hair with fingers that had found their way up there at some point, and Roger pushing themself closer to Brian, until suddenly when they heard the loud sound of something heavy being moved behind them and Brian fell backwards, dragging Roger with him. The cheap Ikea-table they’d been leaning against wasn’t placed against a wall and under both of their weight it had moved.

“Jesus” Roger mumbled, scrambling to a sitting position.

Brian sat up as well and was rubbing the back of his head, which had hit the edge of the table in the fall. The beer Brian had been drinking, but had placed at the table when they started making out was knocked over and was quickly spilling its content on the floor.

“What the absolute fuck happened here” they heard John’s voice say. Both of them looked up to see John and Freddie standing in the doorway looking at them both worried and as if they were trying to contain their laughter. 

“The motherfucking table moved” Roger said, pushing themself to their feet, extending a hand to help Brian up as well. “We were... leaning against it and all of a sudden it moved and we were on the floor” they continued.

At that point Freddie had started laughing and the corners of John’s mouth was twitching slightly as well. 

“Okay, well, no more ‘leaning against the table’ or whatever” John said, insinuating he had figured out more or less exactly what had gone on. “Just clean up here and come play games, we’ve set everything up” 

The two went back into the living room and Roger and Brian quickly wiped up the beer and put the table back in its place.

“Your head okay?” Roger asked as they saw Brian rub it once more. 

“Yeah, fine. I’m probably gonna wake up with a bump tomorrow though” he smiled.

Roger blushed a little. “Sorry for pushing you” they said, looking up at him sheepishly.

Brian gave them a kiss on the head. “Don’t apologise, I think it was quite worth it” he smiled. 

They went into the living room where John and Freddie sat around the small coffee table, a scrabble board between them.

Freddie smiled at them. “How good of you to finally join us. Now I can tell you about this great, updated version of scrabble John and I have come up with, to make it all more fun”

“I wasn’t in on it, I just wanted to play an actual board game instead of a drinking game like you wanted” John protested. 

Freddie just waved his hand. “Oh, whatever darling, you agreed to it so now you’re in on it. Anyways, we were thinking that it’d be more fun if for every word you put down you get to ask another person in the room either a question or to do something”  
“I’m in” Brian said. “Sounds fun, especially since I don’t know you all that well yet”

“I’m in as well, even though I know you’re a bitch to play these things with, Fred” Roger said.

Freddie clasped his hands together and smiled widely. “Great! John, hand out the letters”

It started out pretty tame, with Brian asking John what he studied, and Freddie asking Brian where he lived and things like that. But after a few rounds and a few top ups on the drinks the questions got more nosey.

“Brian!” Freddie said. “Tell us the story behind your navel piercing. I’ve always wondered because you don’t strike me as the type of guy to have piercings usually” 

“Well” Brian blushed a little and took a sip of his beer before continuing. “The story isn’t very unique, I’m sure a lot of queer teens does something similar. I did it when I was seventeen and had just come out for real. I’d told a few friends before, but I came to terms with being bisexual for real at that time, and I’d told my family and engaged in a few political events and things like that. Anyways, I was completely embracing my same sex attraction and was looking for ways to express it in how I looked, and at that point it felt reasonable to get the navel piercing. I also had my right ear pierced, but that was a god awful look on me so I took it out a year after when I’d calmed down a little, but I let the one in my belly button stay, ‘cause I’d grown quite fond of it” he answered with a little laugh. 

“I think it looks great, honey” Freddie said. “Roger does too. They think it’s very sexy” he added with a wink and a smirk.

“Freddie!” Roger exclaimed, blushing. But Freddie just laughed.

Brian blushed as well but looked quite pleased.

The game went on and it was John’s turn and he put down a word, earning him a good ten points. It was also his turn to ask a question.

“Freddie” he said directing his question to him. “Can I take you out on a date tomorrow?” 

The question was asked so casually that it took a moment for the other three to catch what John had actually asked. But when they did Brian, not being in on the whole thing with John being supposedly straight and Freddie being hopelessly in love with him, looked confused, Roger just stared at John with their mouth gaping, and Freddie looked like he had shut down completely, eyes like saucers and mouth opening and closing like a fish.

“Well?” John asked, voice a little more uncertain now. 

Roger was the first one to say something. “John, you’re straight” they said, not coming up with anything more intelligent.

John looked at them in disbelief. “What? No, I’ve never said that. You two have just assumed that and never actually asked me. But no, I’m not. I’m on the same team as Brian, so high five mate” he turned to Brian and gave him a small high five. 

That was when Freddie got his ability to speak back. “Yes! I’d love to! I’d love to go, yes!” he answered excitedly. 

John laughed a little. “Great” he said. “Tomorrow then” 

The game died out after that, they didn’t have a winner but the four of them fell into conversation instead and forgot about the game. Roger leaned back against Brian, who wrapped his arm around them. 

After a while all four of them started yawning. Freddie announced it was time for him to head back home and hugged Brian and Roger good-bye and kissed John on the cheek after they’d discussed the details for the day after. 

When Freddie had left Brian stood up as well, saying that maybe he should leave as well, but Roger took his hand.

“Stay?” they asked, and Brian smiled and nodded. 

John and Brian took out the glasses and bottles to the kitchen while Roger put the game back in its box and put it away. When they were done John said goodnight and headed towards his room.

“Good night, lover boy!” Roger called after him and was met with a middle finger through the door before it closed completely. 

Once again it was just Brian and Roger. 

“Do you wanna go to bed?” Roger asked.

At that Brian yawned. “Yeah” he said.

Roger took his hand and led him towards their bedroom. They handed Brian some pyjamas from one of the drawers and went to brush their teeth quickly. When they came back into the room Brian had put on the pyjamas that was slightly too small on him, the shirt riding up a bit and leaving some of his stomach exposed as well as the trousers exposing his ankles, it was a strange combination of adorable and sexy and Roger smiled at the sight. 

“Hey” they said, walking over to the bed to get their own pyjamas. They quickly changed and slid under the covers, patting the space next to them for Brian to join them. 

Brian finished folding his clothes and put them on the desk in the room before getting into the bed next to Roger. 

“I like your room” Brian said when they laid face to face under the cover. 

“Thanks” Roger said. “It’s really just a heap of junk from thrift shops and things Freddie doesn’t want anymore, but thank you” 

Brian lifted his hand to brush a few strands of hair away from their face. “I’d really like to kiss you, now that we’re safe from falling to the fucking ground again” he said. 

Roger didn’t respond but pressed their lips to his, wrapping their arm around his waist. Brian nestled his fingers in Roger’s hair and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue between their lips. They made out for a while, gripping at each other, until Roger broke the kiss. Face flush from the intensity of their kisses and letting Brian go, but still resting their hand at his waist. “Brian, I’m sorry, but I think I might be too tired to shag tonight. I’d love to tomorrow or whenever, but is it okay if we just sleep tonight?”

 

“Yeah, of course. I feel the same” Brian smiled. 

Roger nestled themself closer to him, resting their head on his chest. “Goodnight, then” 

“Goodnight” Brian said, planting a kiss on top of their head.


End file.
